1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to slide fasteners, and more particularly to improvements in what is commonly known as a bridge top stop for use on a pair of fastener stringers for limiting the upward or fastener closing movement of a slider. Slide fasteners incorporating such bridge top stops are applied, for example, to garment pockets, bag openings, and other closure openings which are inseparably connected together at both ends.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bridge top stop, as heretofore constructed, usually comprises an inverted U-shape including a pair of tape gripping portions for engaging the opposed beaded or reinforced edges of stringer tapes, with a recess formed centrally in the top extending between the tape gripping portions. As the top stop is mounted in position on the stringers, the edge beads of the tapes extend through the central recess in the stop. The top stop thus mounted on the stringers are extremely insecure because of its recessed central portion which is incapable of gripping the tape edge beads. In the use of the slide fastener, therefore, the top stop is easy to be displaced upwardly as the slider is repeatedly thrusted thereagainst upon full closure of the fastener. The top stop is also susceptible to displacement or deformation when the fastener is subjected to a stress tending to pull its stringers away from each other.
According to another proposal, a V-shaped bridge top stop has been suggested which can be more securely affixed to fastener stringers. This second known top stop is also objectionable, however, in that the device when mounted in position on the stringer tapes causes their upper end portions to lap crosswise, making it difficult to stitch the tapes onto a garment or other desired article.